Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with photovoltaic (PV) systems that convert sunlight into electrical energy. The electrical energy, in turn, drives other processes. PV systems convert solar energy, in the visible wavelength portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, into electrical energy. The energy in the infrared (IR) wavelength portion of the electromagnetic spectrum is typically not converted to electrical energy and instead is absorbed by the PV cells, causing an increase in the PV cells' temperature. The electrical power production from a PV cell decreases substantially as its temperature increases.[1]Energy from the infrared wave length portion can be collected in solar thermal (ST) devices, but those devices are typically configured differently from PV systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,826 issued to Miller and Mach (2009) relates generally to the field of solar energy conversion, particularly to devices for converting solar photons into an electric current such as a compact photovoltaic generation assembly exhibiting improved photovoltaic efficiency and an extended operating life as compared to conventional photovoltaic systems.